SPIN THE BOTTLE
by FuzzyCat
Summary: Percy/Oliver slash of coarse. Percy is a rule follower, Oliver the breaker. So how can a simple muggle game break all their rules and bring two opposites closer together ? Warning - Oliver used Quidditch analogy a lot here.


_A little Percy and Oliver slash piece to try and get my muse back. It may not be as good as my other pieces nor is it looking to as long term, more of a one off but the ending is as it is to leave it open to going back if people like this. _

_Again, this is slash meaning male/male sexual relations and mature themes are dealt with so if you can't handle the fire, get out of the kitchen. Hope you like this and please, leave a review if you can. They are very much appreciated !_

**SPIN THE BOTTLE**

" You want to play what exactly?"

" It's spin the bottle. Your welcome to join in."

Percy snorted. All the other Sixth years were either too cool for him or just deemed him too uptight because of his standing as a Prefect, him the well known stout follower of Hogwart's rules and protocols. Which reminded him...

" All I'm worried about Wood is that this party is not scheduled and if reported could bring Gryffindor house into disrepute."

Wood slammed his trunk shut, letting Percy know the Keeper was pissed.

. " And you plan on reporting to McGonaghall ?"

" As a Prefect it is my duty to be..."

" A pain in the arse! Jesus ! Can't you just let the persona go for one minute ?"

" That is to mean what exactly ?"

" It means just being one of us instead of the faculty for once," Oliver grumbled, already disrobing and throwing it onto his bed, revealing dark blue jeans and a blue knit sweater underneath. " Maybe if you were not so stand offish you would actually be fun to be around and...take a risk now and then."

" I am fun. Just not in the ways that requite alcohol and spinning an empty bottle in the middle of the room."

Oliver stopped and stared at the figure seated at his lonely place at the work bench just underneath the only window in their dorm. Over Percy's shoulder Oliver could make out the grey storm clouds coming over the mountains, looming closer to the castle itself.

" I still mean what I said Percy. You are welcome to join us down in the common room for the party."

" I just don't see the point of holding a party in the first place."

" Meaning ?"

" It's no one's birthday and it's not like Gryffindor have won the Quidditch Cup or anything."

Oliver flinched. Percy realise he had stepped on a sore spot of his roommate with the mention of the Cup. He went on to start an apology but Wood turned his back and went to the lone wardrobe that was at the far end wall of their dorm, flinging it open and rummaging through it's contents. Percy watched, amused when Wood let out a whoop of excitement when he pulled out an empty wine bottle from a inline coat pocket and slammed the doors shut.

" Ah ha! Knew I had one of these lying about somewhere."

Percy frowned as he eyed the empty bottle in Wood's hand.

" Where did you get that and when ?"

Oliver shrugged as he moved back to his bed and picking up the waist length jacket he had laid out earlier and yanked it on, somehow managing to keep hold of the bottle as he slipped on the right sleeve.

" We always have parties on the weekend Weasley and the twins seem to have a hidden alcohol stash as they always come through with the goods. This was left over from the last one last Saturday."

" That's impossible! I was in the common room studying that night and I never saw or heard anything of the sort !"

" Not surprising as it was held on the Quidditch pitch after lights out."

Percy's draw dropped.

" You mean to say that you, Oliver Wood, held a party out in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch in the middle of the night, with banned alcoholic substances and in a open area where you could be chanced upon by anyone at any moment ?"

Oliver grinned. " That about covers it. Now are you coming with or not?"

" No."

" Big surprise. Just don' wait up for me all right?"

Percy shrugged back, already turning back to his open study books on the bench in front of him. " Fine. Just don' wake me up with any loud noises when you come back up at god knows what hour."

With that Percy picked up his Quill and dipped it in his ink bottle as he prepared to write out his third draft for the Potions essay, his ears waiting for the sound of the door to open and slam shut to signal Oliver leaving the room and going to the party. But there was nothing. A silence that stretched out for a few minutes and a prickling sensation at the back of Percy's slender neck of someone watching him intently.

_Why is he staring at me? He's going to be late for the party if he doesn't hurry up._

Finally after what seemed an age but was actually only five minutes at the most, the sound of the door hinges squeaking as the large wooden door open and closed behind the leaving Wood.

_Finally. Some peace and quiet to do my work._

_--_

_I wonder how the party went ?_

He fiddled with the quill, spinning it around in between his fingers.

_How many are going to play that game ?_

The tip of the feather tickled his nose, making him twitch. Or maybe it wasn't the quill at all.

_How many girls are going ? How many guys ?_

Percy frowned and shook his head. He stared down at the half completed assignment in front of him. He was nearly done for Godric's sake, only had to prove his hypothesis and come up with a logical yet concise conclusion in order to call it a night. Yet somehow the words were coming up blank in his mind and in their place was something entirely removed from potion fractions and long winded equations.

_What if it spun around and landed on a girl ? Would he kiss her ?_

Percy frowned further. Why would he be so concerned about who or why Oliver would kiss in such a silly game anyway ? He already said as much of his opinion of it and was through with it as far as he was concerned. And yet the redhead was more and more looking over at the doorway exiting the dorm and not at the half completed parchment spread out on his work desk.

_I should really go down, see if they are okay._

_Yeah, and it is time for a study break anyway. And lord knows how many rules are being broken already without my supervision._

Nodding to himself he carefully placed his quill down along the side of his parchment and capped the ink pot and turned around, stopping only briefly to grab his black Hogwarts robes from the coat hook at the back of the dorm room entranceway and exited. As he descended the stairway slowly he heard the faint sound of laughter and contemporary jazz music, coupled now and again by what was the distinct sound of cat calls and whistles.

_How can anyone sleep through all that ? And why aren't the older students telling them to shut up and go to bed ?_

But everyone else was fast asleep. Every dorm room he passed he heard either the faint sounds of snoring or sheets being pulled and moved around with no lights at all shining from underneath the doorways as he passed. Everyone was in their beds and following orders except for Oliver Wood and suddenly that made the Prefect's blood begin to boil and his face turn bright red at the notion of being above everyone else. As if being Oliver Wood let him get away with breaking the rules without the consequence.

_Well, we'll just see about that !_

Percy had finally reached the bottom run of the staircase and slowed his pace, wanting not to alert his presence to the party as he slowly saw the common room come into view. His eyes widened though when he saw just how much going on there were or, more honestly, what he was seeing.

A group of ten or so Gryffindors were sitting in a small circle in the centre of the common room, all dressed in their casual attire or some with their sleeping robes with their school cloaks thrown over the top in what Percy thought was a blatant disregard for standard school uniform care procedure.

_Rule 67 under Hogwarts Uniform Standards. They should look it up._

It wasn't hard to pick out his roommate amongst them, his hearty laugh drawing Percy's gaze to the focal front portion of the circle of students as Oliver leaned over and planted a kiss on a blushing brunette girl's cheek before taking a swig from the half empty bottle of Butter Beer that the prefect saw dangling loosely in the Keeper's left hand. In the centre of the circle was that damn bottle that was pointed at that girl - Carol Shrimpton Percy vaguely remembered - and now Oliver leaned over and spun it again. All around the circle Percy could see many of the girls eyeing that bottle like a god damn deliverer of their most desired wish. Percy swore he could see some of them literally hyperventilating at the mere thought of that bottle and where it was going to land at that moment.

Which is why Percy did a double take when he saw it land squarely on a Fifth year named Riley McFlinn.

_That can't be good._

At first the group was silent. Riley himself seemed to be embarrassed more than anything, stuttering and running a hand absently minded through the back of his short blonde hair and making it stand on end. Around Riley Percy could see some of his fellow year girls smiling and laughing in turn, though the Prefect could definitely hear a faint grinding sound in the air that sounded suspiciously of teeth grinding together at an alarming pressure that would cause their gums to bleed and teeth to shatter.

" Oh come on guys ! Spin it again !'

" No ! The rules are you gotta kiss the one it lands on and it landed on McFlinn !"

" Rules are rules ! Kiss !"

" But its a guy ! You can't..."

" Piss off Anderson ! Just because it didn't land on you that we have to be deprived of this ! Kiss him Wood ! "

Percy raised his eyebrows at that. Seemed a lot of the witches wanted it to happen regardless. Oliver was grinning and not saying anything, still looking over at McFlinn as he took one last scull from his bottle before placing it down behind him before standing up fully from the floor, a glint of decision set in those dark hazel eyes. Riley, Percy noted, looked rather amused at the sudden prospect at kissing the star Keeper of their house.

" Well, better get in the game Wood, " he grinned, eyebrows arched and a somewhat arrogant smirk Percy thought etched itself onto those plump red lips that seemed to...

_Hang on...why am I noting that Riley's got plump red lips ? Why am I not stepping and stopping this ?! And why is Oliver standing..._

Oliver was indeed standing up, rising on those long and lean legs of his and smiling all the while. Around him the other students began chanting over and over - _kiss him kiss him kiss him kiss him_ - the brawny brunette raised a hand to calm down the crowd before turning his attention back to the other wizard sitting at the far side of the circle.

" You want me ?"

_God... is Oliver... he... purring !? _

Riley grinned and Percy could clearly see a bright red blush already forming on the other students cheek as Oliver sauntered over to where the chosen student sat, grinning before kneeling down in front of him on the back of his legs. And for some unknown reason Percy had still not revealed himself from his hiding place and not put a stop to any of this. The curly haired Prefect could only stare in what he thought was at first utter disbelief as Oliver reached up and gently placed his left hand on the back of Riley's thin neck to pull him slowly closer towards him, a feline glint in the Keeper's brown eyes that the Prefect could only surely describe as cocky.

There heads inched closer. The cheering got wilder and louder.

_Kiss ! Kiss ! Kiss ! Kiss ! Kiss ! Kiss !_

Oliver grin, if possible grew larger even as his lips edged closer to the other lad's, who Percy noted was not fighting this in the least. In fact, Riley looked rather smug and the girls sitting on either side of him looked extremely jealous at the whole proposition.

And then when their lips met...

_Bloody heck ! Are they really..._

Oliver's lips met Riley's in what could only be described as a chaste kiss at best, though from his perspective it was anything but. Percy saw how those wind chapped lips almost melted into the other lads when they connected, how the slight red tinge of Riley's own seemed to contrast with the pale white hue of the Keepers as both boys seemed to meld into each other there and then. How the cheering kept getting louder and louder to the point Percy was seriously wondering whether any of the Faculty came bursting in to break it up and see such...such...

_Fuck that's so...stimulating. Lord..._

Oliver pulled back, leaning his smooth forehead against Riley's own while smirking as both of them seemed rather short of breath and their faces suitably redder than only a few seconds ago. And Oliver's large hand was still cupped to the back of the blonde's thin neck Percy noted, his fingers with their slightly chipped nails doing a small dance of light strokes up and down the narrow strip of pale skin.

_I wonder what such nimble fingers like those can do to my..._

Percy suddenly turned away and pushed up, turning around and making his way back up the twisted staircase.

Fuck this, he did not need to have any more of that...that being drilled into his brain at this late in the evening. Even when he heard Oliver shout out his name he didn't stop, instead quickening his pace up the stairs and did not stop until he had come through the doorway to his dorm and slammed the large wooden door behind him, not caring if noise woke the other years below him. Instead he threw off his robes onto his bed as he passed it and threw his body back into his vacated desk and picked up quill and uncorked the ink bottle, pausing only to take one deep breath, eyes closed and then opened them. He peered out of the window and into the mountains just outside the immediate grounds, seeing those dark ominous clouds creeping further and further towards the castle and wondering if this was not some sign from above. That what he just witnessed was something more than just a silly juvenile game and that...that...

Gritting his head and shaking it once, then twice, Percy tore his eyes away from the darkened landscape and back down on his essay and began writing but not really thinking about it at all. It was like his brain had switched his hand to automatic and his hand followed to the quill to write it all down. Instead of thinking about the work the Prefect thought about that Keeper and those chapped lips pressing against the smooth plump red mouth of Riley McFlinn, how he could almost make out the little things that were there. How those lips seemed to meld together so closely and yet so perfectly. How Oliver or Riley or was it both he thought, groaned when they pulled apart and grinned at each other as the crowd cheered around them. How those fingers stoked the light pale skin of...

_Shit. _

Percy pushed the quill further down into the parchment, making the words as they came out bleed just that little bit more into it and smear but somehow not caring. For just then he realised why he was so fascinated by the game that was probably still going on down below and why he had not put a stop to it when he had many an opportunity to. Or why he did not stop Oliver when he went into the kiss and knowing it violated rule 34-9 of the Hogwarts Moral Student Code.

He wanted to be in Riley's place.

_I wanted that...That mouth...those fingers...that slight short of breath when I pull back...I wanted that to be me._

--

"Shit !"

The curse made Percy open his eyes and sit up just a bit on his elbows, watching through the small gap of the curtains that were pulled all the way around his bed. He estimated he fell asleep at least four hours ago and sparing a glance quickly at his muggle alarm clock on his night-stand it was now nearly five o'clock in the morning. Through his small vantage point he saw Wood slowly sneak into the room and closed the door as quietly as he could behind him, sighing heavily before walking over to his bed at the opposite side of the room.

_I wonder how many people he ended up kissing after Riley. Another bloke or was it a bird the next time ?_

He continued to watch as Oliver stripped for bed, throwing his jeans, jumper and undershirt at the foot of his closet and leaving him standing there in nothing but a snug fitting pair of white muggle briefs that showed off his arse a little too well for the redhead's liking. In fact, Percy was sure there was a rule buried somewhere about having your undergarments being so tight to one's body and that he would have to look into is as soon as possible. But his gaze tore away from Oliver's well toned arse as the Keeper stretched his arms to the ceiling, hands linked and feet arched as he cracked his back and pulled his muscles into a relaxed state. And just like that Oliver sighed again, snapping his neck before pulling apart his sheets and about to climb into bed but stopped when he was halfway in.

" I know you're still awake Percy."

Percy's eyes widened. How did he...

Oliver smirked as he pushed himself off his bed and walked over to Percy's own and Percy tried valiantly not to lower his gaze as the other lad walked closer to him. " How did you..."

" The glint of your glasses, " Oliver smiled, pushing apart the small gap in the velvet drapes to take seat at the edge of the Prefect's bed. " The fire light made it shine right at me through the gap here."

Percy felt the blush, cursing. " I normally take them off. It's just I was a bit..."

" Distracted perhaps ?"

Percy grunted. He was not going to go through this. Not this late at night.

Oliver however seemed to want to. Already he had pulled his legs up and swung around to sit cross legged, his arms resting on his elbows by the knees to let those large hands land in front of him, fingers beginning to play a bit with the red sheeting underneath them. The Prefect's gaze was drawn to them, watching as they traced little swirls and squares on the cotton and for a moment there Percy wondered how those patterns would feel if they were traced on naked skin.

" Does it bother you ?"

Percy bought his gaze back up to Oliver's. Those brown eyes were questioning for sure, but somehow at the same time not judgemental.

" What ? The game ?" Oliver nodded. " No, not really. Though those rules you broke do bear to mind how much you do not value your leadership role within the school."

The Keeper chuckled. " Only you Weasley would be so focused on how many rules we broke tonight instead of the more glaring omission here."

" Which would be..."

" Me kissing Riley," Oliver smiled. " Did it...bother you at all ?"

" No."

Oliver's mouth twitched. " Not just a little bit ? Maybe even a little...envious perhaps ?"

Percy snorted. This was way too much.

" Why on earth would I be envious of you kissing Riley ? I admit I was a bit shocked at you kissing a bloke after all those years of kissing girls, but ..."

" How do you feel about it ?"

" Meaning..."

The Keeper frowned, scrunching up his eyebrows as he looked a lot like Percy saw him when the brunette was bent over his own work space and drawing tactic manoeuvres on multiple pieces of parchment instead of doing his backlog of homework assignments one night before they were due. What he said next though floored him.

" I want you to come to the next party. Tomorrow night."

Percy felt his throat clasp down, suddenly dry and lost for words. Oliver though smiled that cocky smile and turned around to spring off his bed and back to his own, seemingly taking his silence as an affirmative and that he would indeed see Percy tomorrow night. The redhead watched Oliver climb into bed, grinned over his way once and having the cheek to wink at him, and pulled the curtains around his bed with a firm yank.

" Sweet dreams Weasley. The party starts after lights out."

Percy threw himself backwards, head hitting the pillow as he muttered a silent charm that pulled the curtains around his own bed tighter until no light was shown and burying him in blessed darkness. He was not going to go. He wouldn't give into these...thoughts of what he had just witnessed a mere few hours ago and he did not want to give the Keeper across the room the satisfaction of knowing the spin the bottle game had captured his innate sense of curiosity. Which was the point he realised as he turned around onto his stomach and flinching a tad when he felt his half hard cock press into the hard mattress below through his sweat pants. He was curious. Insatiably so.

Curious to how Oliver Wood's lips felt upon his.

_Fuck._

_--_

The music tickled his ears. Jazz music it was he thought idly, picking at the muddy shoelace of his left shoe while he sat there at the end of the stairway but just out of sight from the common room. The puzzling thing to Percy was that there were no sounds of the crowd from last night or the insistent chanting that would of greeted the next spin of that damn bottle. Chancing a glance at his pocket watch proved his suspicion that he was already half an hour late for the party, yet somehow it sounded as if it hadn't even started yet.

_Maybe it's been cancelled. One of the other Prefect's might of caught on and..._

" Are you coming down anytime soon there Weasley ?"

Percy's head sank low. Apparently it wasn't. Shit.

" Coming." Percy muttered.

Arrogant bastard. He could practically hear it in his voice. Percy stood up slowly making sure he smoothed down his robes and vest, straightened his horn rimmed glasses upon his narrow nose and the red and yellow tie, made sure his Prefect badge was nice and shiny in front profile and back ramrod straight. Perfect Percy. Ready to face the enemy. It was with that Percy marched straight down the final few stairs to land himself right in the middle of...nothing No big circle. No rowdy crowds in various states of drunken debauchery and certainly nobody looking up and either grinning or grimacing at the sudden appearance of the most stuck up student known in Gryffindor in his year.

None. None of that at all.

Except Oliver sitting cross legged in the middle of the room, smiling that smile and head tiled just a little bit to one side and his short brown hair just a little bit messed up. Oliver sitting there dressed in the exact same clothes from last night and sitting just about where he was in the game from before. Right down to that shiny empty wine bottle placed in front of him.

Percy looked around the room, eyebrows raised. " Am I early ?"

Oliver shook his head, still smiling. For some reason it was beginning to make the Prefect nervous.

" No, not late. But then again I guess you can't be late for a party only you are invited to."

Percy felt his jaw drop. " What are you..."

" Just sit down and shut your gob Weasley."

Percy nodded and did just that, clearing the distance quickly with his long legs and slowly lowered himself down on the red and gold carpet to match the Keeper's cross legged pose with his hands and arms folded across his chest and his eyes latching onto that bottle that separated the space between them right in the middle. It may have been an empty bottle, but for Weasley it may as well have been his death warrant the way he looked at it and Wood's chuckle at his expression let the Keeper know as much.

" Are you nervous ?"

" No, " Percy spat, then stopped himself before the arrogant tone came into his voice. The last thing he wanted this late at night was a shouting match which would cause the whole tower to come down and witness...what was it that was going on here exactly ?

Oliver's left hand reached out to trace a calloused finger along the curved side of the bottle, his brown eyes though bringing Percy's gaze back up to meet his and stay there. " It's a bit like taking a gamble in a way, spinning the bottle."

" It is ?"

" Sure," Oliver shrugged, grinning as he now began lightly swinging the bottle from side to side but not spinning it round. " It is putting all your Quaffles into one Chaser's hands and letting him go for the winning goals as it were. It's a huge gamble, but the pay off can be rather...well..."

" Rather what ?"

" Stimulating, " Oliver purred. Actually purred. " And what is life without a little chance ?"

Percy eyed him, incredulous. " How is this chance stimulating as you so arrogantly put it when we are the only bloody two in the entire common room playing ?"

" It is a gamble when the one you really want to give your winning Quaffle to might not want to play at all, " Oliver muttered, as for the first time his narrow face fell into what Percy could see as poorly withheld desperation before meeting his blue eyes with his brown own. " It is still a sizeable risk even if you remove all the Chasers and Keepers and leave all your defences down if your star player might not even take to the pitch."

A small part of the Prefect's mind then wanted to shout at him that this was completely stupid, that he was tired and drained and wanted to get to sleep as soon as possible and that all this Quidditch analogy was really fucking with his head despite his obvious superiority to an arrogant jock like the one sitting opposite him right now.

_And yet I am still sitting here looking at him. Still I want to play this stupid game and find out what it's like. I want to take it but I don't know how._

" It's still a risk though, " Percy sighed, looking down at the bottle between them that was looking more and more like a dagger that he could plunge into Oliver's heart if he did not take the answer he knew the Keeper wanted. He reached out to the other side of the bottle that Oliver was not touching and began tracing his own marks along the cold glass as the thoughts of many things rambled through his mind.

" It doesn't take much Weasley. Not much at all."

He actually chuckled then. Oliver made it sound oh so simple.

" Nothing is ever simple. Too complicated it is and you know it."

He knew those brown eyes were now focused entirely on him and not the bottle and maybe in reality that was what Oliver wanted all this time tonight.

" Chance is simple. It's as easy as..."

" Spinning the bottle ?" Percy mussed. Sounded so simple.

" Yeah, just as easy as that."

" But what of the consequences ?"

He looked up in time to see the broad shoulders shrug and Oliver smiling directly at him and only for him. And as weird as it was that gesture alone made Percy's mind up more than the logical parts of his inner rambling ever did in that moment in time. So it was with those eyes watching him and that smile ghosting upon his own lips that the redhead moved his hand to gently grip the middle of the bottle, shivering just a bit when Oliver's fingers ghosted across the back of his hand when he pulled his hand away.

_Would that be what they feel like when he pulls me in by the back of my neck like he did with Riley ? Would he even let me get that close ?_

Percy spared a glance once more at the Keeper before he spun. He saw curiosity there sure but something else. Something more akin to an unspoken want and need to make the redhead wonder just a little what he was doing and whether this was the best or worst decision he was going to make and what would happen to them afterwards.

Oliver just smiled, head tilted to one side and his hair just that little bit on the scruffy side.

" Only one way to find out Percy. "

" Spin the bottle ?"

Oliver nodded. Percy looked down, held his breath, and spinned.

**END.**


End file.
